


The Runaway Princess

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes the greatest thing in life came from a decision you've never thought you will make.





	1. Prologue

Growing up in a well-off family has a lot of perks.

You can have everything you want even without breaking a sweat. You pretty much live your life treated as if you're a princess, no scratch that, in your mansion, _you are a princess_. Being spoiled by your friends, maids, servants, and even your parents is the life you've been living since diapers.

Growing up in a well-off family has a lot of **cons**.

You have to live your life meeting all of the standards society has to offer. Your parents never had time for you, you never had real friends because everyone is just really befriending you for connections and such. And lastly, you never had the freedom as most girls your age do. Since young, your parents force you to only be "friends" with the kids from a family that'll be a good influence for business. You were home schooled up until highschool, never leave your estate without a bodyguard and maids to cater your needs, and you've never experience the real world.

Everyone dreams to have your current life, but to you, your life is plain _black and white_ , not some kind of rainbows, glitters nor roses and sunshines.

It is dull and boring, to the point of suffocating, so one day you've decided.

_**Enough is enough.** _

And so, you run away from home. Away from suffocation, away from the dull life, and never in your life you've made a step so big it scared the wit out of you.

_But hey, as what they said, sometimes the greatest thing in life came from a decision you've never thought you will make._


	2. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an excited and nervous feeling, you started walking away from what you used to call home, fresh air welcoming you and an unknown experience laid just in front of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1447 words of whatever~ Happy new year!

Setting down your spoon and fork before wiping your mouth with the newly bought flower-patterned table cloth, you look at the empty table. The whole mansion is quiet, it was really deafening _._

_Nothing new there._

With one last sigh, you stood up and was shock to see three of your family members entering the mansion together.

**_"Mother, father, brother. You're here early"_ **

You said trying to welcome them with a polite smile. They all look at you, the same look they give when they meant business.

You hated two things about your parents. _One_ , despite being their youngest child, they have never really actually give time to you. Since young, you have been taken care of by a babysitter, some maids and butler. _Two_ , they think that your older brother is the greatest, the standard for a good child and often they compare you to him.

**_"What is it?"_ **

You finally dropped the bomb after a minute of silence as they took each a seat. You followed suit.

**_"Tomorrow, you'll meet your fiancé"_ **

You choke on your saliva and look at them in horror. You were about to say something but your older brother beat you to it.

**_"You don't have any say in it. The decision has been made besides this is the only thing you can do for our business"_ **

There's three things you hated about your older brother excluding the fact that he is the favorite. _One_ , you hated him because he thinks he is way way way better than you. _Two_ , he's a goody-two shoe who's purpose in life is to follow your father's footsteps. _Three_ , he rubs it in your face that he will be the one who will inherit the company and you are just really nothing but a burden.

**_"He's the son of a CEO we've been trying to make our partnership strengthen since last year. We've finally got our yes from them just this afternoon"_ **

You look at your father and mother in disbelief. Well, you cannot blame them because they too, is a victim of this bullshit and up until now, you are wondering whether their marriage is just for show.

**_"And you've used me so that you can get their yes, I assume?"_ **

You said, feeling as if there is a hand around your neck, making it hard for you to breathe. Your heart is heavy that as if it will explode from the mixed-emotions dancing inside, head pounding that eventually you are sure, it will split into two.

Of course, you are disappointed, of course, you are angry; of course, you are discontented and felt betrayed. In this house, your opinion does not matter, you do not matter and your only purpose in life is to become someone's wife for your empire to grow.

**_"Look, we know you are shock now but he's a good guy"_ **

You snorted at your mom's statement and look at her dead in the eyes.

**_"Have you met him?"_ **

The three of them went silent at your statement indicating that it is a no. You heave a sigh once again to calm your nerves and excused yourself.

**_"Let me just…think this through"_ **

You said to yourself and fled to your room. You felt awful that the dinner you had just a while ago felt like coming back up. Of course, you are overreacting; of course, you are being stubborn because after all, we're talking about marriage.

Since young, you've been dreaming of finding your own prince, as cliché as it may sounds, but you've grew up thinking that one day, you'll meet your very own prince charming. You will know the feeling of falling in love, of being in love and being loved by someone. You were a romantic person that is a fact, so hearing the bomb dropped without an early notice felt like someone just punch you in the stomach.

You can already feel yourself crying.

 

Lying on your bed and let the clock ticks by, you started to reflect on your life.

You have been living a comfortable life, getting what you want and everything else. However, one thing for sure, you are not happy. _You never were_. That is why one by one, piece by piece, slowly and painfully, you concluded. _This is not the life you wanted and you wanted to start anew._

You've been thinking about this since ages ago, but tonight, tonight is the button that pushed your limits to the extent.

Standing up from your bed and wiping your tears away, you went to grab your backpack under your bed. Then to your secret vault where you keep your atm, extra money, passports and important ids and papers that your parents are not aware of, some extra clothes, and an extra phone only two people knew that it exist; then stuff them inside the backpack you prepared.

Surely, you've been living your life trying to match your parents' standard as much as possible, been trying to follow what they desire but, there's one thing you'll never tell them, _you are capable of doing something just for yourself._

_Oikawa-san, please help me_

You hit send to the sole number save in your other phone. There is a pang of guilt that surge through your body so you walk around your room to keep yourself busy while waiting for his reply. You are not sure if you will be able to do it outside, whether or not you will survive, but you are willing to take a risk just to start living your life.

Your phone buzzed and a smile creep into your face as you read his message asking what is wrong.

_Please pick me up at the station. I will tell you everything once we meet._

After sending your message, you look around one last time, grabbed a sticky note and wrote a simple farewell letter for the people who will bother to read it

_I am sorry that I am not the perfect daughter you wanted me to be but I want to know what my life is really about._

You then placed it on the picture frame on your bedside table. A small smile creeping into your face as unwelcome tears flowed into your cheeks once again.

_Goodbye mom, dad, and brother. Until we met again._

With one final look into your bedroom, you sneaked out of your room by a small passageway you have discovered months ago that leads into your garden where, luckily has no guards patrolling nor security cameras watching that night. It was as if everything is planned just for this night.

With an excited and nervous feeling, you started walking away from what you used to call home, fresh air welcoming you and an unknown experience laid just in front of you.

**x x x**

You have met Oikawa the day you discovered the small passage in your room. You tried to sneak out, got lost in your way and bumped to him. At first, you thought he was a sketchy person, hitting on you the first time you met but sooner you found out it was just his nature. To your disbelief, three of your guards caught up to you, forced to take you home but Oikawa was fast with his reflexes, grabbed your free hand and slipped a piece of paper on it before walking away with a wink.

That night, your phone was confiscated and you were grounded. You also found out that they were able to find you through your phone's gps. Therefore, after you got your freedom back, you went to the mall (with your bodyguards of course), secretly bought a phone; how had you do it is still a miracle, went home and started texting Oikawa.

_He became your very first friend who knew about your situation._

**_"Hey princess"_ **

A familiar voice said, you look up and saw him walking towards your direction in his jogging pants and sweater. You heave a sigh of relief and stood up to give him a grateful hug.

**_"What's wrong?"_ **

You did not notice that you are already sobbing that you ended up tightening your grip on the wool of his green sweater to hide your embarrassing swollen face.

**_"They set me up for an arrange marriage and now I've got no place to go"_ **

Maybe it was exhaustion, fatigue or really, you are just being dramatic but your waterworks really will not be stopping soon.

**_"Hey hey stop crying. I'll help you okay? Should we go first to a much warmer place"_ **

Nodding while wiping your face. He lead you to an apartment complex nearby that eventually will be what will you call home.


	3. And she got a new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tetsu-chan, you've got it wrong. This cute girl here is your new roommate"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter and wow am i bad at this? lol anyway hope you enjoy this new chapter hahaha

Oikawa brought her to an apartment complex, made her some tea as she sat on the sofa trying to calm her nerves down by looking at her new surroundings.

**_"Thank you"_ **

You mumbled softly as he place the cup of drink on the coffee table and occupied the vacant space beside you. You then took a sip and suddenly all of your worries came washing down as the soothing liquid filled your stomach with a sense of warmth.

**_"So what really happened?"_ **

And so you begin your tale, another emotional ride as you tried your best to let him understand what you are trying to say despite your uncontrollable sobs. At the end, you were a mess in his arms.

**_"What should I do Oikawa-san? I don't even have any place to go"_ **

You mumbled to him while wiping your snoot-covered face. If your mom sees you right now, she will call you a disgrace.

**_"If you want, you can stay here until you finally find a place of your own."_ **

He said out of nowhere, and you swear to god _, it feels as if Oikawa is god himself at the moment._

**_"Really? Would that be really okay? Thank you thank you"_ **

You said to him enveloping him to another suffocating hug as his hands rested on your lower back, calming your worried senses.

**_"Well it's not actually my apartment but my friend's, he's been trying to find a new roommate weeks ago"_ **

He said after you entangled yourself away from him and as if on cue, someone entered the cramped apartment that caught your attention. There on the entrance door stood a tall man with a good body built, his hair shooting everywhere and despite your vision a little blurry because of your eyes being puffy and tired from crying, you can tell that he is a handsome fellow.

**_"Oy Oikawa if you want to get laid that much, do you really have to use my apartment?"_ **

His voice is deep and it made you nervous. _If caramel syrup has a sound, it will be his voice_. Oikawa laugh and wave his hand dismissively.

**_"Tetsu-chan, you've got it wrong. This cute girl here is your new roommate"_ **

Your eyes widened at his statement and look at the man sitting in front of you in disbelief. It was as if you just poured yourself some bucket of ice cold water and you are woken up to reality.

**_"Huh?"_ **

The guy who just entered the house said as he walk towards the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and got himself something to drink. You can tell with the way he chugged his water he has been thirsty for since a very long time. Oikawa then pulled your hand and lead you to where the person with the weird hair, is standing.

**_"Kumiko-chan, Kuroo. Kuroo, Kumiko-chan"_ **

Oikawa said introducing you to the guy who's sweating, huffing and puffing of air. He look at you from head to toe with a questioning look.

**_"Did she just cry?"_ **

He said out of nowhere, which made you embarrass in your current state so you tried to fix your messy hair wipe your puffy red eyes and made yourself a little presentable. Surely, this is not a good time to show yourself to some stranger slash your new housemate.

**_"Now now, Tetsu-chan don't be so rude to her. She went through a lot"_ **

Oikawa said, and look at your direction before ruffling your hair playfully, as you stand between them. The two men towering your short height easily.

**_"Anyway. Nice to meet you I'm Kuroo Tetsurou"_ **

He said offering a handshake and you took it with a polite smile.

**_"Nice to meet you, too, I'm Yukki Kumiko."_ **

And then the two of you shook hands.

**x x x**

You were left alone sitting in the sofa by yourself as Oikawa went back to his own dorm while Kuroo went to take a long shower to remove the sweat and dirt he got from a night jog. As you sat there, your mind has been working non-stop about the different what ifs formed since you stepped out of your mansion.

_Will everything be okay? What if I didn't do well? Will I be okay? What should I do? Will I survive? What if my parents found me? Will they even try? Will I be okay?_

It was unhealthy to think about everything at once because as the clock ticks by, you can feel yourself becoming more pessimistic than you already are. Deciding to occupy your thought with something else, you look around to your newfound place.

It is a lot smaller than your past estate. The living room and dining area is cramped together while three kitchen counters only separate the kitchen. There is a small hallway with two doors on the right while the bathroom is in the end of the said hallway. In the living area, there is a flat screen tv, a coffee table with different magazines underneath, and a sofa where you're currently sitting at. On your right is a shelf with different books, a picture frame, trophies, medals and certificates; on its side is an analog clock hanging on the wall. The apartment has nothing out of ordinary in it and is surprisingly clean.

**_"Uhmmm…you can take a bath now"_ **

You were brought back to reality when Kuroo step out of the bathroom and spoke in front of you. You then went to grab your belongings before realizing, that you in fact had no sleeping wear with you.

**_"What? What's wrong?"_ **

He ask as you stop mid-track and look at him trying to form the words on what to say to him inside your brain.

**_"Can I borrow some of your clothes?"_ **

He look at you as if you were kidding but decided against it and just kind of shrugged before signaling to you to wait for him. After a minute or so, he went out of his room and saw you standing in front of his door shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

**_"Didn't you brought any clothes with you? What are you? Some runaway princess?"_ **

He said mockingly which made your expression sour. Kuroo realize his mistake and apologize for it.

**_"No it's okay. I'm the one who should be apologizing for causing you these troubles"_ **

You said looking down on your feet, embarrassed to look at his eyes. Never in your life you wanted to be a burden to someone you just met because after all, that's what your family has thought of you since long ago.

**_"Well anyway, you're my roommate now; let's just talk about this matter tomorrow when you're finally well-rested besides I think it's been a long night for you"_ **

He said before pushing you in the bathroom softly, you then look at him and caught him smiling warmly down on you.

**_"Thank you Kuroo-san"_ **

You mumbled softly before closing the bathroom door.


	4. Mornings and Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIrst morning together and first part of the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if my sentence construction is kinda confusing, my prof (she's licensed to do so) diagnosed me as a dyslexic person but I got an early intervention when I was young anyway, signs and symptoms are still observable to me so I'm really sorry that I am failing as a writer
> 
> On the other hand, Thank you thank you! because someone is actually giving time to read this non-sense hehe ♥

You woke up feeling as if there is a lead on your body, your whole body aching and your eyes red and swollen. Trying to adjust on blurry vision, you have found yourself staring into a ceiling unfamiliar to yours.

_Where am I?_

You thought to yourself as you blink once, twice, to erase the sleep present in your fuzzy mind.

_Oh… right_

Then everything hit you at once, like a bullet train speeding up, knocking you back to reality. Last night, after taking a bath and Kuroo told you where your room is, you went to straight to bed, ignoring everything, and once your back hit the soft mattress, in less than a minute, you were deep in slumber. You abruptly stood up causing your throbbing head to ache even more. A groan escape your lips as you try to nurse your head and finally paid attention to your surroundings.

In the corner is where a single bed with a white cover is place, in front of it, a mahogany study table with a desk lamp on it; beside the said table is an empty cabinet and on the other is a window with a white thin curtain. On the wall is small bulletin board, an analog clock and an air conditioner. The room is as small as your bathroom back in your mansion but you cannot complain, it is better than sleeping in the streets.

_What should I do first?_

You thought to yourself when suddenly there is a loud sound coming from your stomach, which made you frown.

**_"Breakfast it is then!"_ **

You mumbled to yourself, decided to leave your room, and went straight to the kitchen. The house was quiet except from the water running inside the bathroom indicating that Kuroo is busy taking a shower; you then went to open the refrigerator and found it full of grocery you are not aware of.

**_"What is this?"_ **

You mumbled to yourself as you pick a vegetable that is round and has a nice shade of green. Your stomach grumbled louder this time, so you decided to bring back the vegetable and decided to grab some eggs instead.

You then went to grab some pans hanging on the side of the sink, put it on the stove, crack the egg open and put it on the pan with a satisfied smile.

After a minute or so, your smile turned into a frown as your egg remained uncooked.

**_"What are you doing?"_ **

A voice came from your back that surprise you, you look up and blood rushed on your cheeks as you become distracted with the person standing in front of you. Kuroo is shirtless with only jogging pants on, water still dripping on his chest, hair sticking on his forehead and a towel hanging around his shoulder.

_It was as if he is like one of the Greek sculptures you have always adorned._

**_"I…wanted to. I just. I want to. I was trying to make some breakfast."_ **

You are a stuttering mess as you try to look around except in his body. This is the first time you saw a half-naked grown man and it is really embarrassing.

**_"You do realize that you have to open the stove right?"_ **

He said with a chuckle now walking barefoot on your direction, your eyes widened at his statement and look at the stove with a questioning look.

**_"I have to what? Oh! Right of course. I knew that!"_ **

You asked yourself and saw the little switches in front of you. You have never been this confuse in your life that the only thing you can do is nervously chuckle.

**_"He- wait why did you put the eggs already?"_ **

He ask as he look at the raw eggs already in the pan that made you look at him with a bewildered expression. Kuroo ended up standing beside you, your shoulder touching his biceps gently, as you make way for him.

**_"Isn't that how you cook eggs? You just put them there, right?"_ **

You asked blinking at him innocently; _too innocent_ that when Kuroo look at you all he can do is heave a sigh of defeat.

**_"Yes, but you have to wait first for the pan to heat up then you add some oil and then the egg"_ **

He mumbled as you realize your mistake, you bowed your head shamelessly and uttered an apology. This is the first time you decided to cook, and not only you wasted an ingredient; you also cause an inconvenience.

**_"Did you seriously do not know that?"_ **

 

You nodded your head as you avoid his piercing gaze; you are so ashamed that you cannot even look at him directly in the eyes.

**_"I've been meaning to ask this since last night, but seriously who are you?"_ **

You were about to answer his question when suddenly a loud growl interrupted the two of you, he then look at you with wide eyes before chuckling to himself.

**_"Wait for me, I'll prepare our breakfast in a bit"_ **

Once breakfast is done and you told him your dull boring life, Kuroo was silent for a whole minute before looking at you.

**_"So you're telling me you are a runaway princess?"_ **

You shook your head.

**_"I'm not a princess but-"_ **

**_"Your family is rich?"_ **

You nodded at his statement

**_"And they're forcing you to marry some dude you don't even know his name?"_ **

You nodded once again in his statement.

**_"So you run away from home?"_ **

With a grim expression, you have nodded once again as Kuroo process every bit of information you just said. He was silent for a little while before he literally threw himself on you, knocking your air out and causing you to choke on his hold.

**_"Don't worry, I'll adopt you. Starting today, I'm your father now"_ **

He said petting your hair, his bare chest touching your arms that you cannot help but to shiver at his touch.

**_"Wha-"_ **

He then entangled himself from his affectionate hug and look at you, hazel brown eyes piercing through you.

**_"So what do you want to do now?"_ **

You heave a sigh.

**_"I really want to attend university but I don't have any idea where and how and maybe I don't know find a job? Surely I brought some extra cash with me but I don't think it will last."_ **

He grinned at you.

**_"I can help you with that. My university is just a train away from this apartment complex, there's a cafe nearby that's currently hiring"_ **

You grinned back at him, and this time it was his turn to be shock as you attack him with a bear hug.

**_"Thank you thank you! You're such a wonderful person Kuroo-san"_ **

You mumbled gleefully, not aware by the fact that the latter is now a blushing mess.

**_"I…uhh…yeah…sure”_ **

Then suddenly a thought occurred to you.

**_"I have to buy some clothes and other necessities though, I can't continue borrowing yours right?"_ **

He nodded in a daze before shifting awkwardly to make some space for the two of you.

**_"There's a local mall nearby, we can go there if you don't mind"_ **

You hummed happily before gulping the last piece of your bacon left and racing to the bathroom before excitedly shouting a yes, while Kuroo on the other hand is unconsciously smiling at your retreating form.

**x x x**

**_"Oh my god, are we really going to ride a train?"_ **

You said literally bouncing on your toes because of excitement. Kuroo nodded before handing you a card. You look at it skeptically.

**_"That's your ticket, you just have to tap it here-"_ **

He said tapping the said card in the ticket validation machine that has a green arrow on it indicating that it is the entrance. Then the machine beep briefly before Kuroo walk in the automatic entrance gate. You followed his example and soon enough you are standing in front of him with a very proud smile.

**_"I just did that didn't I? Kuroo-san this is so exciting"_ **

You said skipping your way on the platform like a 5-year old girl on her way to her grandmother's home. Once the train arrived, you cannot help but to contain your excitement, you are literally a giggling mess.

**_"Kumiko-chan please calm down"_ **

He mumbled as you two walk inside, you look at him with a wide grin that Kuroo cannot help but to be influenced by your hyperactive self.

**_"I know that already but it's just that this is my first time doing this! Can we ride a bus home afterwards? I would love to try that as well!"_ **

You mumbled, but before he can answer,  the train started moving causing you to lose your balance and stumbling to your left.

**_"Woah there"_ **

He mumbled catching your extended arm as you look at him with wide eye and your mouth agape. He then place your hand on a metallic pole as he stand in front of you, trapping you between his body and the automatic door. The close contact made you embarrass because your face is literally just a feet away from his chest and the only thing you can do is look away and watch the passing sceneries. The distraction was successful because you forgot the close space between the two of you as you look at the passing buildings. Kuroo on the other hand, watch you silently as your eyes glisten with excitement as the train pass different places you have never seen in your past life.


	5. Mall Escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooohoooo I love you all~

Once the two of you entered the mall, you were looking at everything at once with a stupefied grin. Surely, it's not your first time in here but you've never had the chance to explore it because of your chaperone(s).

**_"Where are you going?"_ **

Kuroo asked as he pulled you back to your spot; you look at him questioningly and pointed to a shop you are familiar with, or rather, _the only shop you actually bought clothes in_.

**_"Buying clothes, what else?"_ **

You mumbled as he shook his head in disagreement. The shop looks fancy that one look from it, Kuroo knew that clothes from in there costs a lot.

**_"Kumiko-chan, I understand that you're filthy rich but you have to learn the value of money if you're going to start living independently."_ **

Kuroo said as he pull you closer to a direction you're not familiar with, you frowned at him and look at the shop one last time before quietly following him suit.

**_"Oh my god, this is amazing! There's so many clothes in here!"_ **

You exclaimed to yourself once the two of you enter a portion of the mall that says "Department store". The whole place is really big that it amazes you why you've never discovered it back then. Looking around, something caught your attention that you cannot help but to pull Kuroo in that direction.

**_"Buy one take one? Huh? Kuroo-san what does it mean?"_ **

You said as you touch the clothes neatly folded in front of you while reading the sign written in bold red.

**_"It means that when you buy one clothes, you get another for free."_ **

Your eyes widened in shock because never in your life you have heard something this kind of bargain. _And honestly, it's really amazing._

**_"That's so cool! It's like having a freebie for buying something!"_ **

Kuroo shrugged and let you wonder around. After a minute or so you went back holding two pieces of stripped-patterned t-shirt of the same size; but one with a white shirt and black stripes while the other has black shirt and white stripes.

**_"I'm going to buy this"_ **

You said as you present him what you were holding while he stand on the same spot where you left him.

**_"Are you sure? It's for men though"_ **

You then nodded and he swore to god, if smiles can make you go blind, he'll be going home with no sight right now.

**_"Of course I'm sure! I've just found out how comfortable men clothes are!"_ **

You exclaimed as you shoot the pair on the cart he is holding.

**_"Why not choose a different design then?"_ **

He ask as the two of you start walking.

**_"Oh! The black one is for you; I've always wanted to try wear matching pairs with someone so I thought this is the perfect time to achieve it"_ **

You giggled ignoring the fact that Kuroo is looking at you weirdly.

**_"Whatever. Do what you want."_ **

**x x x**

After three hours, you finally bought everything that you need. From clothes, make up, skin care to personal hygiene; Kuroo helped you with the stuffs that you need to fill your empty bedroom such as curtains, new bed sheets, laundry basket and the likes. After walking in the mall non-stop, the two of you finally decided to call a break and ended up in the food court stretching your sore legs under the table.

**_"There's so many food stalls in here! I can't decide what to eat"_ **

You mumbled to yourself as you look around, it was completely packed with families, group of friends and couples that you're still amuse how lucky the two of you to find an empty spot.

While looking around, something, no rather, someone caught your attention that you can't help but to hide your shock.

**_"Kuroo-san"_ **

You mumbled which caught the attention of the boy sitting in front of you, he look up from his phone and look at you with a questioning look.

**_"We have to get out of here"_ **

You said softly, scared as seconds pass by. He look at you, confuse at your sudden change of behavior. Just a while ago, you are a ball of energy, grinning and looking everywhere with a sparkle in your eyes, but now, you are trying your best to hide yourself, shrinking on your chair while trying to avoid everyone's gaze.

**_"What? Why? We just really go-"_ **

Kuroo was cut off as he watch you stand, grab some paper bags that you can master to carry, leave the food court with a very long stride while trying to hide your face with your hair.

 

_Of all days, why does she have to take her day off today?_

You thought quietly as you walk away from where the person is. Of course, you knew her, of course, she's someone you'll never forget because that woman, has been knocking on your bedroom door to clean and serve you breakfast in bed for the last 10 years.

You gulped a lump of saliva, tension surging through your veins and despite the mall's air condition is in high cool, you were sweating under your t-shirt. Heart beating too fast, stomach churning up and down, and senses overloading, you can already feel yourself throwing up the bacon you had 4 hours ago.

_I don't want to go home, I can't go home. I don't want to comeback._

**_"Kumiko-chan"_ **

Someone then tap you on the shoulder, making you jump a feet away and look at the culprit with eyes almost popping out of its socket but once your brain process the familiar face, you let out your breathe you didn't notice you were holding as relief wash over you.

**_"Are you okay?"_ **

Kuroo asked as he look at you with an expression you cannot tell. He looks so relieve, confused and panicked all at the same time but you look worse. Blinking once, twice, you tried to open your mouth to say something but no words came out from it, so you just shook your head indicating a no.

**_"Let's go home you can tell me on our way back"_ **

He mumbled as he grab the stuffs you were holding, he then lead you to the exit as you grab a small hem of his t-shirt and walk with your head down. Your hair covering your peripheral vision that the only thing you can see is his shoes, your lips start to quiver as you control your sob and unwanted tears streaming down your cheeks. You are like a child holding onto his father, so lost and confuse of what is happening.

There is many things that you hate about yourself and one of them is the fact that you are such a crybaby. You will literally cry at any inconvenience whether it might be minor or major, you will cry if you are happy, you will cry if you are under stress and you will cry at any given moment that made your emotions go through an extreme change.

_Will they try to find me? Are they even worried about me?_

Kuroo, on the other hand went to catch a glimpse on your direction and saw your shaking form and there was a little pinch in his heart that he can't ignore.

_She's so small. I want to protect her_

Kuroo has a high-drive of selflessness. It is his nature to take care of others, to protect others and to put others first before himself. It is like his instinct telling him to keep everyone safe. That is why when he saw you crying, he cannot help but to decide that starting from today, he will do his best to help you whatever and whenever he can.

_You'll be okay._

He wanted to say but kept mum and continued walking towards the exit because he knew for sure, words are not enough to make you feel better at the moment.


	6. Under the Stary Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the starry night, you have found someone you knew who will stand by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I headcannon Kuroo as a person who will take something Chemistry related, very good with advices but end them with haha i don't know though just to make sure if the person fuck it up. Well anyway another chapter out of the blue, very cringey but do i regret? nope haha anddddd I'm still very bad with my consistency sorrryyyyy

After the two of you went back home, Kuroo didn't bothered to ask you some questions but told you to rest instead, so you went straight to your room, plopped on your bed and went straight to dreamland.

You woke up feeling a little disoriented and the sun has set long time ago. Rubbing the sleep away from your eyes, you stifled a yawn, went out of your bedroom, and was welcome by some muffled noise.

Walking towards the living room, you saw Kuroo so immersed with a video game he has set on the flat screen TV, a joystick on hand and a headphone on his ears. You then went to seat beside him and watch his game half-awake.

_What if I was forced to go home today?_

****

****

**_"Before I entered college, my mom wanted me to go to a university in another country, because one of my family relatives there offered to shoulder my tuition fee if I attend the same university as him and pursue the same field as him."_ **

Kuroo said out of nowhere and after a very long moment of silence, it caught your attention and look at him while him on the other hand is still so immersed with his game; he then paused it for a while and then removed his headphone before continuing playing his video game.

**_"Everyday, after high school graduation, the two of us is fighting because I really don't want to because of two things. One, I really don't like to become a teacher, and two, I still want to pursue my volleyball in here"_ **

You remained silent on his side and decided to watch his game while listening to him intently.

**_"So I told my mom that I can't follow what she wants, I'm the one who'll be attending the classes and that this is my future. In the end, she let me go, supported me to take my degree in the engineering field and let me play my volleyball."_ **

He then shrugged as you look at him in awe.

**_"You're an engineer?"_ **

He nodded with a sly smile.

**_"Chemical engineering and I'm currently in my 3rd year"_ **

Your eyes widened.

**_"And you're also a volleyball player of your university"_ **

**_"I just got awarded as one of the best middle blocker of the prefecture. And I take pride in that"_ **

He said with a grin while raising a victory sign. You have no idea that Kuroo is this smart and despite having no proof in front of your eyes; there are two things that you know that is enough for you to claim that he is actually _very very very smart._

One, engineering is hard. You knew because you stumbled across an article discussing about the hardest field in the world, engineering is part of it. Two, you have hated chemistry back when you are still studying it in your mansion. It was so hard, really hard to understand and the fact that it's so complicated makes you wonder, if there's a person whose passion is to study it and now your answer is sitting just beside you.

**_"That's so amazing! I didn't know Kuroo-san you're that cool!"_ **

You mused that made the latter be embarrassed and become a blushing mess that the only thing he can do is scratch his cheeks.

**_"Well, anyway what I'm trying to say is that- sometimes not listening to our parents is the right thing to do and that I don't know, decisions you make for yourself can lead to great things"_ **

He said and chuckled awkwardly before glancing at you with uncertainty before clearing his throat and turning off his game. He then stood up, as you look at him curiously while he walk towards the door, grab two of his jacket hanging on the coatrack, went back to your direction and laid a piece on your lap.

**_"Come on, follow me. I'll show you something amazing tonight"_ **

He said with a playful grin, you smiled at him before wearing his coat that is too big for you and followed him suit.

**x x x**

The two of you end up in the rooftop of the apartment complex, once he opened the gate; cool air hit you in the face that you cannot help but to stop on your tracks and inhale the fresh air.

The rooftop is empty except from the empty pots on the corner, some wild flowers growing here and there and it overlooks the whole city that you can see the train (though it's small as a dot) passing by on the distance.

He then motioned for you to follow suit and you did, the two of you is now standing in the edge of the building, resting your elbows on the rails, you look up and air almost left your body as you look at the view above.

The night sky is adorned by the twinkling stars, it's so many that the usual blank canvas look so full tonight; before you can say something, Kuroo's phone start ringing which caught your attention, he fumbled in his coat's pocket as fast as he can and turned off his alarm clock.

**_"What's the alarm for?"_ **

You asked curiously, he then grinned at you before moving your head with his hand so your back to looking up to the stars.

**_"Just wait and see"_ **

He mumbled. Three seconds passed and you are about to whine about your neck when suddenly, one, two, three and there is more, shooting stars went across your vision. It was too fast that you're scared if you blink you might miss the next.

**_"It's beautiful right?"_ **

This time, it is Kuroo's chance to break the silence, you were still in awe with how majestic the natural phenomenon is that there are no words escape your slightly agape mouth and the only thing you can do is nod your head slowly.

**_"When I was young, I have this cool science teacher who really loves to teach about the solar system. And I still remember what he told us; as long as you know what you want, then work hard on it and be whatever you want no matter how small you are."_ **

You look at him and found out that he is still watching the night sky, the meteor shower ended minutes ago.

**_"That's why I thought, hey I wanted to be a volleyball player but I also want to be a science person. So here I am."_ **

He then chuckled and tried to fix his messy hair. You did not notice the small smile creeping on your cheeks but you know your heart felt a little too overwhelmed at the moment.

" ** _Kuroo-san I've been meaning to ask this, usually when a person tried to run away from home shouldn't you try to tell her to go back and apologize to her parents?"_**

You said, Kuroo chuckled before nodding his head.

**_"I will if you're a minor and just having your rebellious stage but the thing is, you're not. You know what you're doing and I just want you to know that I'll be a very supportive roommate"_ **

He said and you felt yourself grinning wider.

**_"But just so you know, I don't approve of what you're doing right now"_ **

You frowned, and opened your mouth to say something but he beat you to it.

**_"You have to face your problems not run away from them, because nothing will change. Or so that's what I believe"_ **

He mumbled before shrugging, now deciding to look at the city lights, you followed his actions before chuckling to yourself.

**_"Well anyway that's just my opinion, I'm not the decision maker expert here. So…yeah-"_ **

He stumbled in his words, you look at him briefly and shrugged with a soft smile adorning your face.

**_"I understand. Thank you Kuroo-san, you're such a reliable person"_ **

Then there's a peaceful silence ruled between the two of you, thoughts running miles per seconds. _Different what ifs, different realities._ The kind of quiet that is calm and relaxing that it soothes your worried nerves.

 

 

**_"I'm just wondering though, did you really have your alarm set for the meteor shower tonight?"_ **

You ask him, popping the bubble surrounding the two of you. Kuroo look at you in disbelief before looking down on his shoes to hide his red face and scratch the back of his neck, something he does unconsciously when he is embarrassed of his action.

**_"Yeah. I mean I have been waiting for it weeklong. I can't missed it and there's no way in hell I will."_ **

You laugh, a genuine laugh that you thought you are not capable of. The kind of laugh you have forgotten what it sounds like, _it felt new to you._

**_"Stop making fun of me geez. I know that I'm a big science nerd but I just…I have to…I mean, I can't-"_ **

You were grinning at him that you could feel your face splitting into two.

**_"No Kuroo-san, I'm not making fun of you but instead I find it kind of cute"_ **

**_"Huh?"_ **

He was flustered.

**_"You being passionate about something, it's very cute and endearing."_ **

**_"Now you're using fancy words to me? Kumiko-chan please stop hurting my feelings by making fun of me!"_ **

**_"I told you I'm not!"_ **

**_"Is this how you repay my kindness? By making fun of me? I'm awfully hurt"_ **

He said faking pained expression while clutching his chest that you cannot help but to laugh again. The two of you ended up a laughing mess until there is tears forming on the corner of your eyes and your side is hurting.

_Under the starry night, you have found someone you knew who will stand by your side._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about what it feels like entering adulthood but romanticized haha anyway I hope you'll like this cliche romantic story that's been brewing inside my head for quite sometime now. Kudos and comments is highly appreciated and I thank you from the bottom of my heart ♥


End file.
